


Это все ты уже знаешь, это вовсе не сюрприз

by thett



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fingerfucking, IKEA, M/M, blow job in a toilet for the disabled, yeah it deserves a tag
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: артур и имс идут в икею_____по заявке 10thorns
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Это все ты уже знаешь, это вовсе не сюрприз

Уикэнд в молле шел на четвертый час. Артур сатанел; Имс блаженствовал. Непонятно, что было вкуснее - злость Артура или гладкая типичность их досуга, с точностью до реплики укладывающегося в образцовую модель американской ячейки общества. Имс предпочел не задумываться над этим вопросом, смакуя смешанные эмоции, испивая коктейль до дна.  
Артур поболтал осадком от тройного эспрессо, прицельно метнул стаканчик в урну и свернул к ближайшему выходу.  
\- Я проголодался, - намекнул Имс.  
\- Поедим в “Папе Такос”, - отмахнулся Артур.  
\- Не получится. Для этого придется отсюда уехать.  
\- Улавливаешь мысль.  
\- Но милый, - Имс расстарался и вытащил из закромов говорок домохозяйки пятидесятых, - мы ведь еще не были в Икее!  
\- В Икее, - тупо повторил Артур, промокая напряженный лоб платком. Роль утомленного ипотекой и задушенного белым воротничком отца семейства шла ему чрезвычайно, - что мы забыли в Икее?  
\- Занавески, постельное белье, набор фужеров. Чехлы на диване в гостиной недурно было бы обновить.  
\- Напомни, почему у нас в гостиной стоит диван из Икеи, если можно было взять тот чиппендейл в Будапеште?  
\- Доставка обошлась бы нам в целое состояние.  
Артур захлопнул рот с уже занесенным для очередного укуса жалом языка: не иначе как вспомнил про прикрытие. Разносить жизнь на до и после ему удавалось до смешного плохо. Имс мог бы пожалеть его, если бы все это не было инициативой Артура.  
Мистер Имс был профессионалом своего дела.  
За препирательствами ему удалось довести Артура до фудкорта и усадить за столик. Артур раскидал пакеты с покупками по двум соседним стульям, на своем оплыл медузой. Американская мечта вот-вот должна была политься у него из ушей, и Имс не мог отказать ей в любезности.  
\- Крылышки или салат?  
\- Зеленый чай, - пошел ва-банк Артур, - я не голоден.  
\- Опять спать не будешь, - огорчился Имс.  
\- Я уже двадцать лет нормально не сплю, - напомнил Артур.  
Это была тема, которую не стоило обсуждать на людях. Имс послал ему воздушный поцелуй и ретировался к очередям; за то время, пока готовился заказ, он почти успел испытать к Артуру сочувствие, - старая сентиментальная скотина Имс, да-да, - но, к счастью, Артур не знал об этом и уничтожил свой последний шанс избежать пытки Икеей в тот самый момент, когда Имс вернулся к столу.  
\- Чехлы не вдохновляют, - сказал Артур, отпивая свой крутой кипяток с ароматом финского веника, - мотивируй меня.  
\- Зря не вдохновляют, - цокнул языком Имс и кинул в рот луковое колечко, - я уже забыл, какого они цвета. Он погребен под слоями кофе и апельсинового фреша.  
\- Про слой масляной краски и пластилина не забудь.  
\- Это полимерная глина.  
\- Да хоть голубая. Диван спасет химчистка.  
\- Могла бы, - Имс притворно вздохнул, - но я выпиваю с мистером Вонгом каждую пятницу, и нести ему обкончанные чехлы выходит за рамки того, что я могу сделать ради нашей любви.  
\- Все еще не мотивирует, - поджал губы Артур, - любишь кончать на диван, люби и чехлы отстирывать.  
Он полностью вошел в роль скаредного хозяина - впрочем, не сказать, чтобы Артур когда-либо из нее выходил, и хотя обычно он оперировал десятками сотен тысяч в твердой валюте, или пучками вероятностей, или сложными формулами расчета прибыли, Имс с тем же успехом почувствовал знакомое до печенок тепло.  
 _Это все ты уже знаешь._  
Имс выудил из пакета очередное луковое колечко и вдумчиво обвел внутреннюю окружность языком; подвигал туда-сюда, трахая колечко теми же движениями, которыми раздвигал губы Артура - или его задницу.  
Артур поперхнулся чаем.  
\- Люблю кончать на диван, - согласился Имс, - а ты любишь кончать в меня, да, Арти?  
\- Это ты к чему? - напрягся Артур.  
\- К тому, что не далее как сегодня утром ты кончил в меня очень щедро, и тебе стоило бы проявить такую же щедрость по отношению к диванным подушкам, - развил мысль Имс, - потому что я сейчас сижу без белья и чувствую, как из меня вытекает твоя сперма.  
\- Почему ты сидишь без белья? - уточнил Артур.  
Сквозь крахмальную белизну щек проступала краска.   
\- Потому что я снял трусы, чтобы вытереть свою сперму с нашего замечательного дивана КРУНСЛАНД, Арти, и к моему необъятному счастью эта модель дивана обладает съемными чехлами, которые я и предлагаю тебе приобрести, чтобы ты мог продолжать и дальше трахать меня на несравненном диване КРУНСЛАНД, а также на комоде БРЮГГЕ и на ковре ПЕРСИШ ГИББОН.  
\- На комоде не было, - сказал Артур, - и сегодня я хочу наоборот.  
Проследив за его взглядом, Имс непринужденно поправил подпирающий ширинку член и поднялся на ноги, поддергивая ленивые стрелки.  
\- По рукам.  
Стоило отдать Артуру должное, он продержался почти до конца. Мучительный выбор новых чехлов: светлые запачкаются с той же скоростью, что и их предшественники, темные выглядят беспросветнее жизни Кобба, красные чехлы - это безвкусица, зато рифмуются с твоими алыми ушками, милый; занавесок - зеленые гармонируют с затиркой кухонного фартука, но диссонируют с гарнитуром, бежевые гармонируют с гарнитуром, но нарушают логический ряд обоев; постельного белья - в приличном шелковом комплекте недостаточно наволочек, комплект с пейсли обладает верным количеством наволочек, но оскорбляет чувство прекрасного Артура.  
\- Как мои рубашки, - понимающе прокомментировал Имс.  
Он кинул обе упаковки в тележку, где лежали бежевые и зеленые занавески и чехлы в трех цветовых вариантах.  
\- Можем ли мы позволить себе такие траты?  
Артур заскрипел зубами. Имс невольно им залюбовался. При виде такого Артура у него появлялось странное чувство натянутой под ногами струны. Проволока резала босые ступни; толпа на площади потрясала вилами и грозила факелами.  
\- Считай это праздничным шоппингом по случаю годовщины. Мы закончили?  
\- Кутим на всю катушку, - растроганно улыбнулся Имс, - только про фужерчики ты забыл.  
\- Фужерчики, - повторил Артур.  
Он окинул окружавшие их ряды одеял и подушек рассеянным взглядом, так что Имс на секунду напрягся, ожидая приступа; сделал непроизвольный шаг вперед, готовый подставить плечо. Приступа не случилось, но случилось непредвиденное: Артур стиснул кольцом пальцев запястье и потянул Имса в неприметный проем между комплектом ГОВИНДА и пледом БРИГИТТА, сквозь ряды комодов и обувных стоек, в новый проем - и вывел на свет божий перед туалетом для инвалидов.  
\- Да это же шорткат, - восхитился Имс, - я думал, только архитекторы так умеют, ха. Ха.  
Туалет оказался не заперт. Артур швырнул туда Имса, как куль с мукой, щелкнул задвижкой, прижал к стене. Ощущать вспотевшей спиной холодную плитку было неожиданно приятно - но менее приятно, чем тревожную хватку Артура на животе и на боку, прямо под шрамами.  
\- Ха, - передразнил Артур.  
Он укусил Имса за губу у самого основания, выпростал рубашку из брюк и влажно протащил ладонь по пояснице. Раздвинул ягодицы всей ладонью, протиснулся внутрь одной фалангой.  
\- Так и знал, - прошепелявил, не размыкая поцелуя, - ты все врешь насчет того, что вытекает.  
\- Я никогда не вру, - оскорбился Имс, - это называется художественное преувеличение. Проверь поглубже.  
Артура не нужно было просить дважды. Брюки упали к коленям, в заднице оказалось уже два пальца, напряженный член приютила вторая ладонь. Имс зашипел от удовольствия, запрокинул голову - не рассчитал, треснулся затылком о кафель. Артур послушно приник к открывшейся шее, вцепился бульдожьей хваткой.  
Имс всегда отличался хорошим вкусом, но шейные платки оценил только после знакомства с Артуром.  
\- Вот так всегда, - пожаловался Артур между укусами, - каждый раз на это покупаюсь.  
\- Напиши жалобу, - сипло посоветовал Имс, - уверен, руководство Икеи с вниманием относится ко всем обращениям.  
\- И что я должен там написать?  
Артур почти не вынимал пальцев; массировал, вел по кругу, так что вниз по животу стекало горячее, тяжелое чувство. Он растягивал Имса между своих рук как стальную струну, сжимал и распинал, сводил его всего к переполненной удовольствием сердцевине.  
\- Наши свадебные клятвы?  
Имс склонил голову, вслепую нашарил губами губы. Операционный свет туалета для инвалидов выжигал сетчатку.  
\- Уверен, они оценят.   
\- Возможно, даже подарят что-нибудь.  
\- Ага, - сказал Артур и сел на корточки - уломать его встать на колени в туалете Имсу не удалось ни разу за пятнадцать лет знакомства, - фужерчики.  
Он взял в рот, вытянул пальцы и снова загнал до костяшек, и продолжил делать так, пока Имс не задрожал, пока под затылком не расплавился глазурованный фарфор, а ноги не перестали его держать. Тогда поднялся плавным движением, - так и не скажешь, сколько усилий вложено в его каменную поясницу и измученный плечевой пояс, - врос в Имса, поддерживая собой, пока Имс заново находил руки и ноги и мышцы и кости в руках и ногах. Пока не потянулся к ширинке в ответ; тогда он отступил на стратегические полшага и покачал головой.  
\- Я потерплю до дома.  
Имс усмехнулся, ощупывая языком стесанные о его щетину губы. Передразнил:  
\- И так каждый раз.  
\- Комод БРЮГГЕ нуждается в краш-тесте, - сказал Артур; вытер невидимую каплю с подбородка.  
Он тоже умел играть в эту игру. Ничего меньшего Имс от него и не ждал.  
\- Уверен, он даст фору викторианскому комоду с блошки в Брюгге, - согласился Имс.  
\- Рад, что ты реалистично оцениваешь наши возможности.  
Поощряющий взгляд гладил Имса между лопаток, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что после этого необходимый комплект фужеров (СИНТСТОР, шесть штук в упаковке) нашелся в кратчайшие сроки, опасный отдел домашнего озеленения был пройден без остановок, а перед кассой корзина и вовсе лишилась половины ненужных предметов.  
\- Даже не будешь бороться за пейсли? - театрально задрал бровь Артур.  
Имс блаженно покачал головой.  
\- Признаю твою правоту, куколка. На шелке ты смотришься куда органичнее.  
\- Кэш или карта? - вклинился кассир.  
\- У меня нет кэша, - пропел Имс, - но у меня есть ты.  
Его сентиментальность усиливалась пропорционально числу испытанных за сутки оргазмов.  
\- Больше так не делай, - попросил Артур, - ты все-таки не Рианна. Кэш.  
\- Это не Рианна, это Сиа, - поправил кассир, - приятного медового месяца, парни.  
\- Спасибо, бро, - бестактно попрощался Имс, - и тебе того же.  
\- Жду не дождусь, - хохотнул кассир.  
\- Блажен, кто ожидает, - подмигнул Имс, заработав озадаченный взгляд от кассира и раздраженный - от Артура.  
Имс не разбрасывался советами, которые не проверил на практике сам. Он был профессионалом своего дела, и хотя различные источники расходились во мнениях, каким было это дело, - одни называли его вором, другие имитатором, третьи военным, четвертые изменником, - все предположения объединяло общее качество: Имс умел ждать.   
И он ждал, вдавливая педаль газа в пол по дороге домой, высасывая последние капли переслащенного подтаявшего милкшейка, вминая Артура в комод БРЮГГЕ в прихожей (комод оказался неудобно узким, 1:0 в пользу комода из Брюгге), вымучивая гортанные стоны, низкие трели, шипение и вздохи, растирая сведенную судорогой икроножную мышцу после, разбирая купленное барахло, вешая занавески, меняя чехлы, закидывая в стирку новое белье.   
\- Черт, - чересчур громко сказал Имс, - детка, мы прокололись.  
От его взгляда не укрылось, как рука Артура дернулась к кобуре. К тому месту, где могла быть кобура. Где ей следовало быть - еще не сейчас, но очень и очень скоро.  
В довесок к умению ждать, приобретенному непростым и непрямым путем, Имс получил непогрешимый таймер внутреннего отсчета.  
\- Мы забыли купить подходящую простынь, - медленно выговорил Имс.  
\- Я так больше не могу, - сказал Артур.  
 _Это вовсе не сюрприз._  
Артур опустил руки. Его взгляд метался по стенам и окнам как по строчкам в книге, как по строчкам кода в “Матрице”; левая ладонь вертела маленький предмет в кармане брюк, большой палец правой рефлекторно искал предохранитель.  
\- Без простыни? - предположил Имс.  
\- С простынью, - Артур не сказал - выплюнул, - чехлами, кофеваркой, пикапом, принтом Поллока, этими дерьмовыми часами за сто баксов, сраными белыми воротничками, с пятничным пьянством, никому не нужными отчетами, этой… нормальной человеческой жизнью.  
Придавая веса его словам, руки Артура преодолели рефлексы старой жизни и теперь рвали на мелкие кусочки чек из магазина “Икеа”, уничтожая гарантии жизни новой.  
\- Ну что же, - сказал Имс, - мы пытались.  
\- Пытались, - тупо повторил Артур. Его начинало потряхивать; в уголках глаз набухали нежеланные слезы.  
\- Сделали все, что смогли. Утри слезки и собирай шмотки, вылет в полночь из Сан-Диего.  
Надо отдать Артуру должное, в ответ на это предложение он не повел и бровью; не спросил, куда они летят, надолго ли и стоит ли брать с собой ключи от семейного гнезда. Обывательская шкурка слетела с него в одно мгновение, дружелюбный гомосексуальный сосед-аудитор маской осыпался с лица, обнажая изнанку. Не Имсу, ему следовало быть имитатором: маски Артура были произведением искусства, он верил в них без оговорок и проживал до конца.   
У каждой из них был срок годности, и он был куда меньше предполагаемого срока годности самого паршивого комода.  
\- Четыре часа до вылета, - Артур распахнул гардероб, - что случилось с обычным “Если выйдем прямо сейчас, прибежим на посадку последними”?  
\- Я заложился с запасом, - признался Имс, - не знал, что Икеа произведет такой эффект.  
\- Это не Икеа, - ровным голосом сказал Артур.  
Он не отвлекался от кастинга рубашек-клонов с белыми воротничками. Несказанное продолжение фразы прозвенело эхом, отразилось от зеркала ВИКЕРПАРК и утонуло в ковре ПЕРСИШ ГИББОН.   
_Это все ты._


End file.
